


En 7 años

by Notedigo



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notedigo/pseuds/Notedigo
Summary: Ya pasaron 7 años. El siguiente paso es una formalidad.





	En 7 años

El ritmo de la habitación estaba marcado por el golpeteo que Aslan Calenreese  creaba sobre el teclado de la computadora. El monitor reflejaba el rostro cansado y concentrado de un adulto joven, rubio, de ojos esmeralda y cabello corto. Seguía vistiendo su camisa blanca pero su cuello arrugado decía que hacía horas que se había desprendido de su corbata. Dio unos golpes al mouse y la pantalla se volvió azul, el anunció de "cerrando sesión" apareció. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

Miró las 3 fotografías que tenía sobre el escritorio. Una la había tomado Ibe en Cape Cod, durante el verano de 1985, hacía tanto calor que Eiji y él usaban playeras holgadas y shorts, el viento era cálido y agitaba su cabellos; por alguna razón se estaban riendo y la lente de Ibe tuvo la fortuna de captarlo. Eran dos muchachos disfrutando de su verano, jugaban en el agua, escalaban árboles, si tenían calor iban por un gran vaso de Coca-Cola y helado, se recostaban a la sombra de un árbol y tomaban una siesta. La segunda imagen mostraba a un alto y atlético Sing Su Rin sentado junto a Buddy, el golden retriever, los dos tenían la mirada perdida y descansaban de una larga caminata por Central Park, Eiji había capturado el momento hacía 2 años, Sing aún estaba creciendo. En la tercera foto, Eiji estaba en las escaleras de la entrada a la casa en Cape Cod, su cabello lacio le llegaba a la cintura, sus lentes redondos enmarcaban sus oscuros ojos, su sonrisa era amplia y juguetona, sus manos acariciaban a Buddy, que se sacudía el agua del pelaje; Ash tomó la foto con una Kodak desechable, Eiji lo elogió por ello.

Cada una de las fotografías representaba a su familia cercana, su pasado, presente y lo que quería conservar en su futuro. Cuando se sentía bloqueado, estresado y los demonios venían por él, ver los álbums de fotos ayudaba a disipar el dolor. Había mejorado con el paso de los años, ya no sentía la necesidad de tomar un arma o de buscar venganza, pero a veces las manos le sudaban y la ansiedad lo tomaba por sorpresa. Era claro que él nunca dejaría de estar alerta, lo habían entrenado como un arma, un soldado.

Aún con todo, Ash había logrado sobrevivir hasta los 25 sin volver a utilizar su cuerpo o habilidades de asesino en las calles. Formó un hogar con Eiji, Buddy y Sing, aunque oficialmente no vivía con ellos, acudía a su casa con frecuencia.

Escuchó a Buddy chillar del otro lado de la puerta. El perro olfateó el marco y entre la puerta y el suelo resopló con su nariz. Seguramente estaba meneando la cola esperando a que su amo le abriera. Ash se levantó de su silla, se estiró un poco y encontró al golden retriever al otro lado de la puerta. En efecto, Buddy estaba meneando la cola, soltó un pequeño ladrido y después de jugar entre los pies de Ash trotó hacia las escalera. Antes de bajar, el perro se detuvo y miró a Ash para ver si lo seguía.

―Lo sé, ya voy. ―caminó hasta las escaleras y bajó detrás de Buddy. Pasó por otra serie de fotografías y cuadros. La mayoría eran fotografías que Eiji había tomado y daban una sensación de bondad y calidez a la casa.

Buddy lo esperaba en la entrada a la sala de estar. Una vez ahí buscó la mano de Ash y la olfateo. Aslán le regresó el gesto acariciándolo. Buddy trotó hacia Eiji, quien estaba sentado en el sofá junto a la ventana con un desgastado libro que anunciaba en su portada _The Great Gatsby._

―“Reserving judgements is a matter of infinite hope”.― Ash se anunció.

―“So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past”.― Respondió Eiji. Levantó la cabeza del libro y le sonrió a Aslan invitándolo a sentarse a su lado.

El tornamesa reproducía un disco de acetato con los éxitos del jazz. Ella Fitzgerald interpretaba _Lullaby of Birdland_ con su característica voz acompañada por coros, marcada por la batería y asistida por el saxofón.

Aslan se acomodó junto a Eiji y lo observó mientras leía. Observó la luz del atardecer filtrarse por sus pestañas, su cabello atado cayendo como una cascada por uno de sus hombros, el compás de su respiración, la relajación de sus músculos, sus muñecas solidas y sus dedos largos y diestros. Todo en Eiji era una invitación a un abrazo para el alma.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿oni-chan tiene algo en la cara? o ¿es que te das cuenta de que es muy guapo? ―Eiji levantó el rostro hacia Ash y le mostró una sonrisa juguetona.

―Eiji Okumura ¿te casarías conmigo?

La música paró por un momento al cambiar de pista. En esos escasos segundos la sonrisa de Eiji se transformó en asombro y después en pura felicidad. Los violines y el piano presentaron a la emblemática trompeta de Louis Armstrong. _La vie en rose_.

―Sí.

Ash tomó a Eiji por las manos, lo alzó y acomodó su cuerpo en torno a él para bailar.

―Amigos y familia, estamos aquí para atestiguar la unión de dos almas en sagrado matrimonio. ―Ash marcaba el paso. Bailaba siguiendo el fluido sonido de la trompeta. ―Eiji Okumura y Aslan Jade Calenreese.

―¿El novio puede ser el juez?― Eiji seguía los pasos de Ash y sonreía de manera traviesa. Adoraba bailar con él.

―Shh, no interrumpas.―Acercó su nariz a la de Eiji y susurró.―Viene lo más importante.

Eiji reía bajito mientras Ash separaba su nariz tan solo unas pulgadas.

―Ahora los novios dirán sus votos.

De manera abrupta Ash fue interrumpido por Eiji.

―Yo, Eiji Okumura, te acepto a ti Aslan Jade Calenreese, como mi legitimo esposo y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida y de mi muerte. ―Había tomado a Ash por sorpresa. No esperaba que supiera los votos de matrimonio. ―Ahora el novio. ―Acercó su nariz a la de Ash un segundo y se despegó.

Ash lo tomó por la cintura y lo inclinó hacia atrás. Eiji dejó caer su cabeza y comenzó a reír. Su risa inundó la habitación y sus hombros temblaban entre los brazos de su pareja.

―Yo, Aslan Jade Calenreese te acepto a ti Eiji Okumura, como mi legitimo esposo. ―Puso a Eiji en pie. ―Y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso. ―Sosteniéndolo de una mano lo alejó y luego lo acercó en una vuelta, hasta abrazarlo por detrás. ―En la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. ―Lo giró a y encontró su rostro sonriente. ―Te buscaré y seguiré en vida y muerte.

Se amaban. La mirada que tenían los dos en ese momento era de absoluta y pura devoción. Toda su vida la compartirían el uno con el otro y el matrimonio era solo una formalidad. Desde ese día en que Ash había dejado que Eiji sostuviera su arma había sentido que tenía que dejar de esperar y cuando fue a encontrarlo al aeropuerto para viajar con él a Japón, lo reafirmó. Debían dejar de buscar.

―Ahora los novios pueden entregarse los anillos. ―Ash tiró de su cabellera y tres hebras se soltaron, las ató alrededor del dedo anular de la mano derecha de Eiji.

―¿No es en la izquierda?

Aslan negó con la cabeza.

―Eres mi mano derecha, ahora y siempre.

Con un suspiro Eiji tomó el listón de su cabello y lo colocó del mismo modo que Ash lo había hecho.

―Los declaro Eiji y Ash.

―Ahora, puedes besar al novio.

La música cesó. La tarde se volvió noche. El tiempo pasaba y los recién casados seguían besándose. Lo que empezó como un contacto tierno y dulce dio paso a la pureza del deseo.

―¿Harás algo esta noche?

―Creo que iré a la cama. ―Se separó y bostezó. ―Mi esposo debe estar esperándome. ―Se aproximó a las escaleras.

Buddy levantó la cabeza y los miró. El  acomodado perro realmente no quería levantarse de su cómodo lugar. Volvió a meter su cabeza entre sus patas y resopló. Todo estaba bien.

―Que hombre más afortunado.

Eiji le sonrió de manera pícara desde las escaleras. Miró hacia la habitación y cuando regresó su atención a Ash su expresión cambió a una seductora.

―Debo apresurarme. No quiero que espere demasiado.

La piel de Aslan se erizó y sus ojos se dilataban.

―Es uno de esos americanos delicados.

Aslan aceptó el reto. Se acercó hasta Eiji y lo levantó entre sus brazos.

―El delicado americano ahora tendrá que llevar al cansado japonés. ―Le dijo mientras se sonreían con complicidad.

Lo cargó todo el camino hasta la habitación y no lo soltó hasta que los dos estuvieron acurrucados en la cama, frente con frente, piernas trenzadas y miradas enlazadas. No querían perderse de vista, como si fuera una necesidad, al igual que respirar. Se dieron cuenta que el abrazarse no era suficiente en ese momento.

Eiji tomó la cara de Ash entre sus manos y empezó a acariciarla, trazó con sus dedos cada detalle. Más tarde bajó por su cuello, sus clavículas, su pecho. Ash dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera con él, le confiaba su cuerpo, su vida, su alma; se entregó por completo. Eiji se acercó con suavidad a sus labios y los besó. Las manos de Ash se enterraron en el cabello de Eiji, sus caderas se aproximaron y cuando se separaron para recuperar el aliento la pregunta estaba en la mirada de ambos.

_¿Puedo?_

_Sí._

 Dos segundos fue todo lo que necesitaron. A partir de ahí la rapidez de sus acciones abrumó sus sentidos. No pensaban. Sentían. Todo lo que podían dar lo entregaron. Deseo, pasión, amor, devoción.

* * *

 

La bañera estaba caliente y burbujeante. La cadera de Eiji descansaba y sus músculos se relajaban. Recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ash y buscó sus rodillas en el agua para acariciarlas. Aslan besó las mejillas de su pareja y lo mantuvo abrazado.

―¿Aún te duele?

―No tanto.

―Puedo masajear tu cadera después.

―Eso estaría bien.

―Podríamos escuchar a John Lennon. Casi te pareces a él y también a Yoko.

Los dos rieron con tanta alegría como cuando eran dos muchachos que jugaban en Cape Cod.

―Stand by me. ―dijo Aslan como una plegaria.

―My soul is always with you. ―contestó Eiji.

―Eres mío. ―susurró al oído de su pareja.

―Y tu mío. ―contestó a sus labios.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola de nuevo.  
> Espero haberles dado esperanza con este fic.  
> Les recomiendo mucho leerlo con las canciones.  
> Si los hice llorar espero sea de felicidad.  
> Por cierto, necesito un beta, así que si hay algún error por favor no duden en decirlo.  
> Adoro leer comentarios.  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
